Sortir le chien
by SuperPatmOl
Summary: Chronique d'un homme seul
1. Sirius, j'ai dit NON

_ Alors, Black, tu as finit le ménage ?

Sirius serra les poings et tenta de faire comme s'il n'entendait pas. La mâchoire crispée, il s'efforça de continuer à lire _La Gazette du Sorcier_ tout en buvant la tasse de thé brûlante que Molly lui avait préparé.

_ Et surtout, fais attention en récurant les tableaux, tu pourrais te faire une entorse, ou pire… Une foulure !

Sirius leva les yeux et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, une cape de voyage sur les épaules et un rictus scotché aux lèvres.

_ Servilus, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de ficher le camp ? Cracha-t-il en tournant la page du journal si violemment qu'elle se déchira.

_ Ne crois pas que je suis là par plaisir, répliqua acidemment Rogue.

Sur ce, l'homme tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, s'engouffra vers l'extérieur, mais passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et siffla :

_ Bonne sieste, fais attention à toi, Black !

Sirius réprima une forte envie de lancer la théière sur la porte désormais fermée du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Il se leva, bouillant de rage et d'impuissance, et alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil défraichis du salon de la vieille maison des Black, maintenant QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Rester coincé ici le rendait fou. Les réunions de l'Ordre restaient fréquentes mais depuis que Harry et ses amis étaient retournés à Poudlard, il était seul toute la journée - sauf certains jours, où Remus lui tenait compagnie, comme aujourd'hui. Le loup-garou lui avait envoyé un hibou ce matin pour le prévenir qu'il viendrait prendre le thé.

Sirius soupira et passa une main sur son visage fatigué.

« Ding Dong »

__ Résidus de pourriture et d'abjection ! Bâtards, mutants, monstres, quittez cette maison..._

_ La ferme, vieille harpie ! Cracha Sirius en se dirigeant vers le couloir où hurlait le portrait de Mme Black.

_ _Traître ! Honte de ma chair et de mon sang..._

_ J'ai dit LA FERME ! Explosa-t-il en fermant les rideaux du tableau d'un coup sec.

Sirius rejeta ses longs cheveux en arrière et ouvrit la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd.

Devant lui ce tenait Remus Lupin, l'air plus miteux que jamais, avec sa vielle cape trouée et les quelques mèches blanches qui parsemaient ses cheveux miels. Malgré ça, Sirius offrit un grand sourire à son ami et l'invita à entrer.

_ Sirius, NON !

Remus avait crié, en posant brutalement sa tasse de thé sur la table de la cuisine, éclaboussant au passage la vieille nappe rouge et _La Gazette du Sorcier._ Sirius adressa un regard suppliant au loup-garou.

_ Lunard, je t'en prie...

_ Ça suffit ! Tu sais bien que tu ne _peux pas_ accomplir des missions pour l'Ordre ! Tu n'as même pas le droit de sortir d'ici, Sirius !

Ce dernier se renfrogna et jeta un regard mauvais à Kreattur qui les espionnaient, grossièrement caché derrière l'embrasure de la porte.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas rigolo, Patmol, d'être enfermés dans cette vieille maison. Mais tu es recherché par la moitié du pays ! Je te rappelle que tu es aux yeux de tous un dangereux...

_ Criminel, à moitié fou et sanguinaire, échappé d'Azkaban, oui merci, je suis au courant ! Termina Sirius en croisant les bras et en serrant les dents.

Remus tendit le bras pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_ Je suis désolé, Sirius. Dumbledore à dit...

Sirius poussa un profond soupir. Il se leva, s'approcha de la fenêtre et souleva un pan du rideau pour observer la rue.

_ Je sais tout ça, Remus, fit-il en regardant passer une vieille dame qui s'appuyait de tout son poids sur une canne vacillante. C'est juste que... Je sens que je vais vraiment devenir un criminel fou furieux (il jeta un regard menaçant à l'elfe de maison qui déguerpit aussitôt) si je continue à rester ici.

Remus se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et ferma les yeux.

L'homme à la fenêtre soupira, et suivit des yeux un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'année qui promenait son chien.

Et soudain, il eu une illumination. Mais bien sûr !

Euphorique, il se tourna vers son ami, un grand sourire au visage.

Intrigué et légèrement inquiet (il avait déjà donné pour les « grandes idées du grand Sirius Black »), Remus fronça les sourcils. Que mijotait-il encore ?

_ Remus ! Je sais comment sortir d'ici !


	2. C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère

Hello hello ! Ca y est, enfin le chapitre 2... Ma motivation n'est pas au top de sa forme en ce moment, désolé.

Il est assez court mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

__ Remus ! je sais comment sortir d'ici !_

_ C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ?

Remus avait les bras croisés.

Sirius lui adressa un sourire en haussant un sourcil pour le détromper.

_ Patmol, je te connais depuis maintenant... Presque 25 ans. Fit Remus en exécutant un rapide calcul. Et on a fait pas mal de bêtise, d'accord ? Pleins de trucs illégaux, pas réglementaires et très louches. Je dois même avouer que très souvent, James et toi m'y entrainaient de force.

Sirius sourit à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

_ Tu avais toujours pleins d'idées plus farfelues les unes que les autres quand c'était pour faire du chahut, on est d'accord ?

Le concerné hochai la tête, manifestement flatté.

Remus fixa son ami avec un regard exaspéré.

_ Ce n'est PAS un compliment, abruti. Bref, malgré avoir passé 7 longues années avec toi à Poudard, je pensais que provoquer une bataille de nourriture dans la Grande Salle en jetant des tartes aux Poufsouffles était la limite de ta légendaire bêtise.

Sirius souriait toujours de toutes ses dents.

Le loup-garou soupira.

_ Il faut croire que je m'était trompé.

_ Allez, Lunard! Je ne vois pas en quoi mon idée te gêne. Ce plan est infaillible !

Remus fit la moue. Infaillible, infaillible... C'était à prouver.

L'animagus sentit son ami faiblir et sourit intérieurement. C était dans la poche.

Il avait de l'entrainement dans le savoir-faire-pour-convaincre-le-préfet-Remus-de-faire-une-bêtise. Il était même le maître en la matière, ex aqueo avec James bien sûr.

Sirius soupira à la pensée de son défunt meilleur ami. Si Cornedrue avait été là...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses idée noires et tendit un objet à Remus en souriant.

_ Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans la phrase: Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. ?

Sirius fit la moue.

_ Le « Pas. » je pense.

_ Je m'en doutais, soupira le loup-garou.

Remus lorgna un instant la laisse de chien que son ami lui tendait.

Un doute l'envahi. Aprés tout...

Sirius avait passé 12 ans à Azkaban, enfermé dans une cellule avec pour seule compagnie ses regrets et les détraqueurs. Puis il avait du revenir dans la maison de son enfance détestée, enfermé à nouveau, sans pouvoir simplement marcher dans la rue.

Remus eu un élan de compassion pour son ami et tendit la main pour saisir la laisse. Sirius lui lança un regard de gratitude et se métamorphosa en gros chien noir au poil légèrement ébouriffé. Le loup-garou lui passa la laisse au cou, soupira un coup et ouvrit la porte en grand, laissant un flot de lumière se déverser dans la maison poussiéreuses des Black.

_ En avant, Patmol.


	3. Une furie rousse

_Et voilà, j'ai enfin eu le courage de terminer cette fiction en trois chapitres ! Celui-ci, donc le dernier, est un peu plus court..._

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Chapitre 3_

Sirius -ou plutôt devrions nous dire Patmol, à présent- tirai sur la laisse, s'étranglant à moitié, dans sa hâte de sortir enfin de la maison tant haïe.

Remus éclata d'un rire rauque. Par moments, son ami ressemblait vraiment à un véritable chien. La langue pendante et la respiration saccadée, Patmol trottinait joyeusement dans les rues du 12 square Grimmaurd, s'arrêtant de temps à autres aux pieds des éventuels passants (Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le mot _passantes_ était plus approprié dans ce cas) qui se baissaient volontiers pour caresser le chien noir. Le loup-garou ne pouvait retenir un petit sourire quand certaines personnes s'arrêtaient pour le complimenter d'avoir un chien aussi bien élevé.

Surtout que pour approuver les dires, Patmol s'asseyait sagement et posai une patte boueuse sur le pantalon de son « maître » en ayant l'air de dire : _Oui, regarde moi, tu as vu comme je suis sage ? _

Remus hésitait à détacher son ami. Bien sûr, il savait que Sirius ne s'arrêterait pas toutes les 30 secondes pour renifler un lampadaire ou une bouche d'incendie, mais il n'avait pas entièrement confiance en le degré d'euphorie qui prenait l'animagus du fait d'être un tant soi peu libre.

Finalement, il décida de le laisser un peu vagabonder à sa guise.

Après tout, quels risques ?

Les Mangemorts n'étaient pas fous au point de tenter une attaque en plein jour, à la vue de tous les moldus. Le ministère ne savait pas que Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel qu'ils recherchaient, était un animagi non déclaré qui prenait la forme d'un chien.

Alors, pourquoi pas ?

Sirius se sentait revivre. Voir le ciel autrement que part la fenêtre sale du 12, square Grimmaurd ! Sentir la vent sur sa peau, même si c'était sous sa forme animale ! Courir où il le voulait, sans être contraint de rester enfermé, que ce soit dans sa cellule à Azkaban, dans cette grotte pas loin de Pré-au-Lard où dans ce manoir poussiéreux !

La vie, quoi.

Une jolie jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux attendris et il s'approcha d'elle en trottinant, la langue pendante, avec son air de chien battu. Conquise, la demoiselle se baissa et lui gratta le haut de la tête, en murmurant des « Quel beau chienchien ! Il est gentil, le toutou ! »

Sirius leva mentalement les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi Merlin les gens s'adressaient-ils aux animaux comme s'ils étaient gâteux ?

La jeune femme se releva, échangea quelques mots avec Remus tandis que Patmol s'asseyait sur ses pattes arrières, levant la tête vers son ami. Si un chien pouvait avoir l'air moqueur, il espérait en être la preuve.

La promenade continua sagement, interrompue de temps à autre par des discussions avec les passantes. Patmol claqua des dents d'un air menaçant vers un pigeon qui s'envola immédiatement. L'animagus poussa un aboiement joyeux. Liberté, quelle sensation grisante !

Rien n'aurait pu gâcher sa sensation présente de bien être.

Rien, ou presque.

Une femme marchait vers eux d'un pas furieux.

_Aïe aïe aïe_, pensèrent les vieux amis à l'unisson, reconnaissant les cheveux roux et la silhouette ronde de Molly Weasley.

Ils avaient eu l'occasion d'avoir un aperçu de l'étendue de sa colère, lorsqu'elle la passait sur ses turbulents jumeaux après leurs éternelles blagues -Sirius adorait ces jeunes qui lui faisait penser à James et lui, plus jeunes. Le fait que Fred et Georges lui vouait une adoration sans borne aidait aussi.

Le fait était qu'en voyant la furie rousse arriver à leur hauteur, les deux anciens Maraudeurs comprirent instantanement ce que ressentait les fils de la famille Weasley.

_ Vous deux ! Siffla Molly en parvenant devant eux, le teint rouge.

Patmol ce fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à une cocotte minute, ainsi.

_ Allons, Molly... tenta Remus, essayant de l'apaiser.

_ Suffit, Remus ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu cèderais à ses caprices ! Fit-elle en désignant le chien qui se tenait sagement aux pieds de son « maître ».

Remus et Patmol échangèrent un regard gêné, tandis que la mère de la grande famille Weasley commençait à crier, en plein milieu de la rue.

_ … Partis, sans le moindre mot ! J'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose ! Dumbledore avait formellement interdit à Sirius de sortir ! (L'intéressé regarda ses pattes) On dirait deux adolescents, vous êtes véritablement inconscients ! Vous n'avez jamais su respecter les règles, même quand cela concernait votre vie !

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour respirer, et les foudroya du regard. Sirius ne fut pas surpris de voir son ami se ratatiner, lui même ayant peine à faire bonne mesure devant la fureur de Molly.

_ Je n'y crois pas, vous avez presque quarante ans ! (Remus fit la grimace en chuchotant un petit « trente-cinq ») Vous devriez savoir que les ordres de Dumbledore ne sont pas à discuter ! Alors, maintenant, vous rentrez immédiatement, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Ils acquiescèrent rapidement, Remus rattachant la laisse au collier du grand chien noir. Laissant la femme se calmer, ils rentrèrent à tout allure au 12, square Grimmaurd, qui parût pour une fois bien accueillant à Sirius.

Merlin, il ne s'était pas fait réprimander comme ça depuis ses dix-sept.

* * *

Impressions ?


End file.
